Slide-out rooms or compartments for recreational vehicles are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,918.
In most types of slide-outs, the slide-out operating mechanism is below the room or compartment that is to be slid out. However, in some applications there is not sufficient room beneath the room or compartment to fit a slide-out mechanism. In that case, slide-out mechanisms have been made that mount to the side of the room or compartment, on opposite sides of the room or compartment, to extend and retract the room from the vehicle. The present invention relates to this type of slide-out mechanism.
Cable-operated slide-out mechanisms operating on opposite sides of a slide-out room to extend and retract the room from the vehicle are known, but have generally been complicated and involved chains and electric motors or other heavy, problematic or expensive machine components. Therefore, improvement is needed in the area of side-mounted, cable-driven slide-outs.